cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 162: The Intersecting Path/@comment-9801674-20140223072606
It's always brightest before the dawn, but it's also darkest toward The End... We're back to Cardfight Vanguard's 3rd Season, and last time Aichi had finally defeated Takuto and saved the world from Link Joker and the Void! This would be proper call for a party to end all parties, right? Well, it would. But guess who decided to stand in the way of our finale? Go on, guess. You got one secon-times up. OUR LOVABLE, AND STILL REVERSED, KAI TOSHIKI! What a surprise! After seeing Aichi face off with Takuto, he decided to take him on a second time! Ahahahaaaaa....die. Ren had just woke up from his nap, and had realized he had been Unreversed. He would stay to see Aichi's and Kai's fight in person, but the collapsing ring had forced him to Spiderman his way off the roof. Same goes for the doods inside the building. Tetsu decided to lead everyone out of Takuto's building, and book it from the disolving ring. I love seeing Tetsu be manly, as usual~ Once everyone was out, Ren then explains that everyone had been Unreversed...but Kai. Appearently Kai's a special little snowflake, and is still going through a looooong unreversal, very, very...VERY slowly. Why is that? Because he wants to fight Aichi with his corrupted power before it vanishes. Fun, fun fun....speaking of Ka-oh don't you dare start this freaking Image BS with me, Kai! ლಠ益ಠ)ლ Kai than explains what's been happening to him. It seems he wasn't quite Reversed. Despite letting Link Joker in, he kept his heart away from them...yeah, through sheer will power, Kai had kept Void out of complete control. What the hell is this, Kingdom Hearts?! Oh, that's not the best part. Because he wasn't under complete control, he was completely aware of what he was doing. He was aware of accepting LJ, he was aware of fighting AND Reversing former friends, he was aware of the consiquences of helping Void, that the world would be in danger. He knew every, little, thing, that would have happened by fighting under their flag. Oh yeah. Ooooh, and why did he do all of that even though he knew what might have happened to everyone? To get stronger. Let that sink in, wiki users. Kai Toshiki, became Void's lap dog, all to get stronger. ........my....rage....my...RAGE! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII!!!! You...you...nghhh...Season 4...cannot come fast enough...it's going to take so much redemption, so MUCH for me to accept him again...! I'll spare you all my rant about inner strength and such, and say that Kai is a complete idiot. He claims this is their final fight, as he will vanish as soon as they're done. Aichi won't let this pass, and proceeds to face Kai. And thus begins the final (presumably) showdown, between Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai! Liberators vs Overlord! And I have to admit, it is pretty cool to see them fighting under the collapsing ring, and see Blaster Blade and Overlord face it out after such a long time. Then the opening from Season 3 plays during the Overlord ride...so goooood~ ...I'm still mad at Kai, though. I suppose there was a point where Aichi was right to idolize him, because Kai was the cool, experienced cardfighter. Someone with a lot of inner strength, someone easy to respect. Now though...rage...boiling...*slaps self* Guh, enough of that, me... Aichi, once again, reaches his Zenith, to meet Kai's fighting spirit with his own. But Kai returns with a Reborn threat, in the form of The Rebirth. They've come at each other with their best, and are still hungry for more action. But who will come out on top of this eternal rivalry? Will Kai ever turn around from his complete and utter character derailment? Will Aichi die from this final match, and will Kai really vanish for good? The answers to all of these questions, and more, will finally come to light at the Season Finale of Cardfight Vanguard: Link Joker! See you guys for the final ride. :) PS: NEVER DO AN IMAGE SEARCH ON KAI AND AICHI!